Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for reflow soldering and more particularly to a solder reflow apparatus that provides the use of a solder-clad substrate through which electrical current is passed at a suitable level and for a selective period of time so as to reach a given temperature that is high enough to achieve positive solder reflow between the conductive substrate and a plurality of electronic components which are held in contact with the conductive substrate material, whereby a sound structural and electrical bond is established between the substrate and each component mounted thereon.